LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga - Blaze Banana Arc
In construction LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga - Blaze Banana Arc is the second arc of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga that happened between the first part and the second part of Chaos of Zodiac Arc. The arc evolved with the new cooperation between two powerful witch coven leaders, Katrina Crane from Sleepy Hollow and Cordelia Foxx from New Orleans, in order to fight against evil forces led by and/or centred around Blaze Banana, a traitor from the Order of Flourish who was in league with the Wicker Wiseman, the assumed mastermind behind the Chaos of Zodiac's actions. The story is the first story that had Katrina as one of the two protagonists instead of her husband. It is also the first arc to present the mysterious Candy Mage, whose true identity shall remain hidden until the end of the story arc. It is also the arc which formally introduced Baccarat Blueberry, another important character in the saga. The story was divided into three parts, "Three Years Later", "Lunar Coven", "Candy Mage" and "Neo Flourish". ''Plot'' After his betrayl from the Order of Flourish as soon his failed assault against Selina Strawberry came to an end, '''Blaze Banana' and his minions had vowed their new allegiance to the Twelve Nethers, founding the renegade Neo-Flourish. The Wiseman permitted him to take five potential Shines (one adult and four children) in his experiments instead of turning them into Zodiac Demons, sending them to a future three years later to steal a destructive Thayan item to the past. Katrina Crane set out to stop their evil plot.'' In New Orleans three years later, the future Cordelia Foxx and her witch coven faced a threat coming from a group of physic teenagers who proclaimed themselves to be so-called the Lunar Coven, also known as the Monster League, a pawn coven manipulated and exploited by a Red Wizard that was allied with Valindra Shadowmantle (the 8th Tribulation), threantening not just Cordelia's coven but also Team Witness in the future. The Lunar Coven made a cooperation with Neo-Flourish and became their subordinates after merging into one group, attempting to use the said item to destroy Future Cordelia first and then Team Witness in the past. After some struggling against their respective enemies, Katrina and Cordelia eventually met each other in a same world, inside the mind world of one of the five Shines that acted like somewhat a Walter Mitty. He dreamed himself to be a silly superhero known as the Savior, but he was unknown that the Neo-Flourish was about to take his own sanity from him. As the time went out, Katrina and Cordelia had to work together in order stop Blaze and his evil plan to destroy Sleepy Hollow, but thing was getting much harsher than they thought. Then, a chance of hope appeared when another new mage started to appear... the '''Candy Mage'.'' ''Synopsis (spoilers follow) ''Part 1 - Three Years Later ''Part 2 - Katrina & Cordelia'' ''Part 3 - Woman Scorned'' ''Blaze's Last Stand'' ''Aftermath'' After the death of Blaze and the end of his plan, Katrina, Abbie, Jenny, Sophie, Celes and Future Cordelia were begrudgingly led by Kristen Kiwifruit (who was revealed to be a fully reformed Christine Van Bilj) into an attic alongside Lunar Coven members, after Kristen insisted that they should all see the dreadful truth. It turned out that during the debarcle, Kristen got the escaped Lady Van Tassel out of Blaze's base. After making her out, Kristen kept Lady Van Tassel in an old attic alive by feeding her raw meat, just a little amount so that the latter would never gain her full strength back. While speaking this, Lady Van Tassel, who was tied up firmly, crawled herself to the meat while weeping desperately, much to Katrina, Cordelia and Lunar Coven members' utter discomfort. With her usual scorful face full of disgust, Kristen explained to Katrina that Moloch tortured Lady Van Tassel in Purgatory for two centuries for the crimes of killing Jeremy Crane and disobeyed the orders of Moloch, driving Lady Van Tassel insane and made her easily captured by Dark Arzonia, just as Moloch originally planned to do. The organs of Lady Van Tassel were now inside the body of Lunar Coven members. After the Purgatory Breakout, due to Dark Arzonia's atrocities, Lady Van Tassel was nothing more than an empty shell of her former self, filled with all sort of rabid madness and broken mind, to the point that she cannot even recognize Katrina or Kristen / Christine. Katrina then said that Lady Van Tassel's outcome didn't make her feel any better, even if she knew that Lady Van Tassel was a userper of the title who killed Katrina's parents. While still holding rivalry towards Katrina, Kristen promised that she would keep an eye on Lady Van Tassel, while encouraging the Lunar Covens to atone their past sins since it is not too late for them to atone. After realizing the truth in their powers, the Lunar Coven members were ashamed of what they did. Thus, they accepted Kristen's advice. Then, they returned back to future alongside Future Cordelia and became her working partners. Future Cordelia reminded Katrina to tell her past self about Valindra three years later, and Katrina agreed as she watched her new friends departed. After saving the five Shines from Blaze's organ harvest farm and said goodbye to Kristen, Katrina sternly questioned Kristen's motive, while calling her as Christine. Kristen only replied that she was doing what she want to do and what she had to do, while maintaining her challegning attitude to Katrina, and warning her about "an upcoming feast" which will stir the town's dark past and cleanse its sins. Just as as Katrina was confused by what Kristen was talking about, the White Wizard appeared and asked Kristen to come with him. Kristen told Katrina to keep her mouth shut about this, before she left and said they were world apart. After Kristen had led left Katrina, she went back to the White Wizard's side, taking Lady Van Tassel with her. Without any waste of time, Katrina then saved the five Shine, including the young man, Jack Bergman, who was daydreaming himself as Zorro inside his mind palace. Turned out, it was the Donut Shop Manager, revealing his true name as "Jack Bergman", as the young man in his Mind Palace reflects his younger self. Mr. Bergman then asked Katrina to go to his shop and make new donuts for her, clearly having a fixiation on her. Irritated, Katrina immediately escaped in a comical manner within a matter of seconds. Back into the future, Lunar Coven had turned into a group of renewed people. They atoned their sins by joining Future Cordelia's force, not after fully renaming their codenames from Monster League to Protector League, while keeping Lunar Coven as their official group name. They told Cordelia that they had changed to a better side, wanting to use their power for good. Orpheus openly admits that Future Cordelia is their true Supreme. Meanwhile, inside the house of Present Day Cordelia, who had returned back to her home in New Orleans, was visited by Katrina. After making an introduction, Katrina showed Cordelia what she heard from Future Cordelia, reminding her about the future threat three years later, which would have been happened in the Present Days if Blaze wasn't stopped. Seeing Katrina's vision, Cordelia realized about Valindra's upcoming rise and Dark Arzonia's plots. Regarding Katrina as her friend, Cordelia said she would take care of those potential dangers, and she won't let her future self down when the three years had passed. With a smile, Katrina waved goodbye to her, knowing that this will not be the last time they meet each other. Meanwhile, with the further Organ Harvest project crashed and Lady Van Tassel being stripped away by Kristen, a fraustrated Proxima found the Wiseman and blamed all of the things on Lunar Coven's betrayl as well as Blaze's incompetence. She lamented that their plans had been tanked due to Blaze, before arguing with Evil Christine about the absence of Kristen and the White Wizard. However, much to Proxima's surprise, the Wiseman was extremely calm about it. He then said that he had another person from the Order for him to manipulate, but he said that it was the time for Proxima and Efreet Feuer to take further move. In the meantime, Dark Arzonia returned back to Phyllis Peach, telling that Blaze had been destroyed. Phyllis then let out a gruesome grin, lamenting that she could've make Blaze a wonderful ally if he let his patriarchic disdain on woman down. In spite of saying in a sad tone, Dark Arzonia points out that Phyllis was smiling, which made Phyllis chuckled darkly. Dark Arzonia didn't chuckle, but she blushed and thought she felt flattered for killing Blaze. At the town's boarderline, meanwhile, Pandora returned back into the town of Sleepy Hollow to hunt down Zodiac Demons. ''Episodes'' *''Episode 1 - Supreme Witch'' *''Episode 2 - Lunar Coven'' *''Episode 3 - Calvin's Superior'' *''Episode 4 - Blaze's True Plan'' *''Episode 5 - The Green-Eyed Monster'' *''Episode 6 - There is No Accident'' *''Episode 7 - Final Trick'' *''Episode 8 - A Contract of Three Years'' ''Trivia'' *With the exception of Blaze and Orpheus, the regular characters in Blaze Banan Arc are predominantly female, showing the feminism theme of the arc. *The event happening in the future three years later happened between the time gap between LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Black Host Saga and Valindra Saga. At the beginning of Valindra Saga, Katrina will meet Cordelia once again, three years after the event in the arc. *This arc is the first arc that showed Katrina Crane and Cordelia Foxx as its protagonists. *This episode marks the first time Lady Van Tassel returns as a minor character. *The arc forshadows several events that will eventually appear in Valindra Saga. Valindra Shadowmantle was mentioned directly in her name several times by her Thayan followers, and the Sea of Moving Ice (a key plot element inside Valindra Saga) and the Kingdom of Storm Giants had been mentioned as well. *Originally, Cordelia was set to be a regular character throughout Harvest Saga. It was scarpped due to the story had change many of its major elements. Cordelia will become a regular character in Valindra Saga, with her scrapped story recycled. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:CIS Productions Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Jester of Chaos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:DarkFallen Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:DiabloVil Category:DarkMattX259 Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Story Arcs